The Topic of Shipping
by Peanutpaw
Summary: Ruby Rose, or CrescentRose, does a collaboration stream with Roman Torchwick, or MelodicCudgel, who brings up an interesting topic. Rosewick YouTuber au, potentially part of a series. Accidentally a two-shot whoops lmao
1. The Topic of Shipping

okay, so, to start off, this is based on this idea: percygodofbluefood tumblr com/post/139567995545

i've actually been thinking of writing a rosewick youtube au and so this gave me some inspiration to actually start it

this is just a drabble in some part of the timeline cause idk if i'm gonna write out a whole fic; this particular one isn't too shippy so i'm not tagging it such, but future ones in this (potential) series might be

a note concerning the nyc fic: i _am_ still working on it, school has just gotten in the way of me actually finishing the drabbles i've started, and some are just way too short for me to actually want to post

* * *

Opening the stream, Ruby gave the camera a salute as viewers joined in the Twitch. She clicked her mouse a bit, setting up the screen and making sure the microphone was working properly before finally beginning.

"Hey guys! It's Ruby here, time for a regular collab stream with our favorite MelodicCudgel!" She chirped, adjusting the headphones on her ears.

"Yo," her partner's silky voice greeted, a little louder than intended. She adjusted his volume once more as he fooled around on his end.

"Okay, can everyone hear us well?"

Those in the chat sent out affirmations and she recognized a few regulars in the box.

"Alright! Well, Roman do you wanna start things off?"

"Sure thing, Red," the slight laugh in his voice was unmistakable and Ruby held herself back from rolling her eyes. "Well, we don't actually have much for tonight as far as collaborations, but we can watch Red scream angrily at poor Leslie Withers."

"Hey, hey! Shut up!" Ruby laughed, cutting off Roman to defend herself. "I love Leslie, but he needs to stop running away when I'm trying to help him!"

"Aw, should I feel jealous?"

"Psh, in your dreams, Torchwick!"

Ruby loaded up the home screen for _The Evil Within_ , her current Let's Play, and selected the "continue" option. The screen transitioned into the location she ended on and she mentally switched herself into her "game mode".

"So, when we left off we had some practice with stabbing the zombies, or Haunted, in the brain and accidentally setting off tripwires! Burned a few bodies, found a Map Fragment, and found our save room and the lovely nurse again before beginning Chapter Three.

"So, let's leave this room and move on with the story!"

The main character, Sebastian Castellanos, stood in the misty hospital of the save room and was soon navigated to the main desk. Ruby did some fiddling around to get the feel of the controls once more before warping back into the decrepit house of the main gameplay.

While _The Evil Within_ wasn't normally what the two would play on their collaboration streams, it was still entertaining for both them and the viewers. Ruby was used to playing games in the mystery and survival horror genre but she wasn't used to scavenging around for clues, which was where Roman came in use. As opposed to Ruby, Roman was used to playing RPGs and exploration games, and that made him good at being able to spot minute details and items. So the two would occasionally team up in Ruby's games; most viewers enjoyed the banter they had while doing so.

"…so what I'm basically saying is: where the heck is Joseph?" Ruby exclaimed, throwing a hand up in mock exasperation. "I don't care where Kidman is, but where's Joseph?"

"Why do you care so much?" Roman laughed. Ruby huffed in response, though it was mostly because of the Haunted attacking her. "I get that he's the partner, but _I'm_ more curious about that nurse."

"Because I feel like I'm being deprived of important character interactions! Joseph and Sebastian have apparently been partners for a good amount of time before, and I would like to know more about their compatibility!"

"You are really making a big deal about this, Red."

"I just think they're cute together!" The girl snipped before narrowing her eyes in focus as she snuck up on a Haunted. She cheered when she successfully stabbed the monster in the head, Roman laughing lightly on his end.

"So you're saying you ship them?"

"Woah, woah, you know what shipping is?"

"I just found out. I didn't know you knew about it."

"Duh, I'm a twenty year old girl who's been on the internet for, like, six years! Of course I know what shipping is! How do _you_ know what shipping is?"

"What, don't expect me to know? Well, apparently some people ship us."

Ruby laughed, navigating Sebastian around as she searched for a medical kit. "I'm not surprised, really."

"Oh? Tell me why."

"Well, people have been shipping me with my friends since they showed up."

"Really? Did they make a cool name for you? We're called 'Rosewick'."

"Rosewick? Psh," Ruby laughed, a soft "yes" under her breath when she finally found what she had been searching for. "You know the team names I use? Well those are the ship names we've been given. Me and Weiss is 'Ice Flower', Blake and Yang are 'Bumblebee'…compared to those, Rosewick is, like, pedestrian!"

"Well excuse me, Red, for thinking that our ship name is pretty damn cool. I've never been shipped before, so I think it's neat."

"Not even with Neo? That's surprising, I would've thought people would ship you two."

"I think some people did early on, but I haven't seen many people talk about it since I said that we're basically like siblings."

"Well that didn't stop people from shipping me with Yang! And we're actually related by blood!" Roman burst out laughing, Ruby giggling along. She looked over at the chat and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm talking about you guys, I know you're out there! Enabler will never be canon!"

"Canon?"

"Yeah, means that it's basically considered real or fact. A ship would be canon if the two involved were actually dating, and I don't think I'll be dating Yang anytime soon so…"

Roman laughed, stopping briefly to point out the location of where another map fragment might be.

"So, if I've gotten this right, you use the ship names your fans have given you as your team names?"

"Yep!" Ruby drew out the vowel, popping the 'p', with a pleased smile.

"You should use Rosewick as our collab name, Red."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause it's neat!"

Ruby laughed, fumbling around with the controller. "Jeez, it's like you've got an obsession with it or something."

"Maybe I do," Roman curtly replied, making Ruby laugh more. On screen, Sebastian ran into another Haunted, Ruby narrowly escaping. "Man, Red, having trouble focusing today?"

"Oh shut up!" The girl sighed, the slight frustration on her face covering a slight blush. "You've just got some weird fixation with our ship name and it's making me lose concentration!"

"Am I making you that flustered?"

"Uhg!" Ruby groaned, backtracking Sebastian. "Hey, where was the save place again?"

Roman laughed and there was a faint sound of banging on his end. Ruby glared at the webcam, only hoping he'd be seeing. "Oh, man, Red, and you play these how often?"

"Oh, oh! I see how it is! Think I can't find it on my own? Huh? Well, I'll show you!"

There was more laughing, and viewers in the chat were throwing back and forth their comments on Ruby's quirks. Sebastian stumbled around as Ruby searched for the mirror, her tongue poking out in concentration. Roman threw in dumb comments to try to distract the girl, her grunting in response as she tried to block him out.

Eventually Ruby located the mirror, dancing as she rubbed it in Roman's face.

"You gonna start singing that song from _Dora the Explorer_ or something, Red?"

Ruby glared again before a smirk took over. She could hear Roman groaning on his end, the chat bursting with half the viewers begging for her not to sing and the other half encouraging her. Of course, Ruby just took in a deep breath and began loudly singing the ending theme to the children's show.

"Dear God, Red," Roman complained when she had finished. "You know, if you're going to sing, at least sing properly."

"Heh, maybe one day, Torchwick!" Ruby snickered, moving Sebastian to the Upgrade Chair. Sitting the character down, she hummed as she looked through her possible upgrades. "You know, I really like the music for this place, it's surprisingly relaxing for the type of game."

"I believe it's _Clair de Lune_ by Claude Debussy. It's a really nice piece written in," Roman began, before being cut off by another laugh from the girl.

" _Oh_ look at _me_ , _I'm_ _Roman_ , _I'm_ a _nerd_ who knows _music_ _stuff_ and _french_ _words_." She light-heartedly mocked, deepening her voice.

"Don't make fun of me for knowing simple classical music facts, Red!"

"'Simple music facts'? Who just knows these kinds of things off the top of their head?"

"Says the girl who can name off the names of the top 'riot grrrl' bands from the 90s."

"Yeah, well, at least my music has lyrics that you can sing to!"

"Alright, alright, I fold, Red."

"Good," Ruby huffed, selecting her upgrades. "Right, well, I think the others are going to be back soon. So! We're probably going to be ending this stream shortly so I can get the RWBY stream set up!"

"Sounds fine with me," Roman said, a slight pause in his voice that was soon followed up with a laugh. "So are we going to be calling our streams the 'Rosewick streams' now?"

"Oh my god, Torchwick!"

"What? 'RWBY' is an acronym for your names and colors, and that's been your stream name. While we've been doing collaboration streams for quite awhile and still have no name! So, I am just proposing that we use our ship name to finally have a neat and tidy label!"

Ruby laughed, doubling over in her chair, trying to get enough breath to respond. "I, I'll think about it!"

"Well, that sounds great!" Roman's voice had a hint of a smirk as he barely caught the sight of Ruby's cheeks turning red. "Then I'm signing off, Red!"


	2. All Aboard the Shipping Train

i wasn't actually planning on writing a second part to this (at least so soon) but i noticed i accidentally marked The Topic of Shipping as in-progress so i just said "what the hell" and whipped up this

this takes place right after the last so there's not much else that's need to know

also thumbs up if you can identify the other potential ship hidden in here

* * *

"Let's get this RWBY Night started! Whoo!" Yang cheered as the stream video was set up. The blonde jumped backwards onto the couch used for the group stream, throwing her arm around Blake, just careful enough not to hit Ruby in the head with her yellow controller as she passed. The other girl just rolled her eyes and took the black controller that was held out to her. On the other side, Weiss sat with her own controller, colored white, rolling her eyes at her roommate's behavior.

"So what are we playing tonight?" Blake asked, turning to Ruby as the girl plugged in the console and shuffled around game cases.

"I was thinking some classic _Mario Kart: Double Dash!,_ a nice throwback if I do say so myself!" Ruby responded, patting the old GameCube and shooting a smile back. Once the disk had successfully loaded up, she moved over to her computer to check if it was showing; when everything had worked out well, she finally grabbed her red controller and sat in her place.

From the view of anyone on the stream, Ruby was sitting on the far left, Weiss placed next to her formally, then Blake casually tucking her legs under, and finally Yang on the far right with her legs kicked off the arm of the couch. The setup for RWBY Night was always the same, nothing was ever out of place and was always color coordinated, a rule Weiss made sure was always reinforced. Rarely was anything ever changed, no matter what game they played.

As such, it was predictable that their selected teams would always be the same, even if someone tried to change it up.

"Yang! You can't use Peach!" Weiss angrily called over, glaring at the blonde who just smirked back as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Aw c'mon Ice Queen, lemme have this one!"

"No! I'm always the princesses, and you're always the Bowsers!"

"Well Ruby just selected Daisy so I think we're gonna be changing it up!"

"What?" Weiss snapped her head to the screen, narrowing her eyes as she saw the yellow princess in the red "P1" box. "Ruby!"

"Weiss!" Ruby begged, giving the girl her best "puppy eyes" in hopes she'd break her this one time. Of course, as always, Ruby grew bored and deselected the princess, wanting to start the game; Weiss smiled at her win before turning back to Yang, who had selected Diddy Kong and was now smirking.

"Your move, princess."

There was a mutter of resignation from Blake as Weiss vaulted herself over and tried to grab the blonde's controller. Ruby had made to grab Weiss' controller in the process, waiting for Yang's characters to eventually find themselves deselected so she could set them for Weiss. After a few minutes of squabbling and a pull too hard on Yang's controller that almost yanked the GameCube off the table, everyone had finally settled down and had their normal teams selected.

Ruby had Yoshi and Birdo, the latter character being the driver; Weiss had Peach and Daisy, which she always fought vehemently for; Blake had Toad and Toadette, the only combination she'd ever use unless somehow forced at gunpoint; and Yang finally given in with Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"So, should we just start from the first Cup and make our way?" Blake asked, getting a shrug from Yang, a frown from Weiss, and an eventual "yep" from Ruby after she checked the stream's chat.

The Cup was selected and the screen faded black before loading the starting line of Luigi Circuit. Ruby took her starting position, leaning slightly forward to the screen with her tongue stuck out and eyes narrowed; Weiss was more relaxed at first glance, but her hands were still firm on the controller; Blake was calm, face unmoving, and wasn't paying much attention to the countdown; Yang was almost a mirror image of Ruby, only with a more fierce look on her face and elbows jutting out as she hovered her thumbs over the controls.

The instant the countdown ended, the players taking off on the course. As always, Ruby and Yang went all-out, even on the easiest courses, Weiss pretending she didn't care but actually plotting her revenge as she strategically planned her attacks, and Blake leisurely making her way to the end at her own pace. There was plenty of screaming and back-handed tactics such as physically pushing each other off the couch, with causal conversation between. Questions from the chat were answered while the tracks changed and eventually they had reached the legendary Rainbow Road and all friendly ties were let go.

"Yang you are going down!" Weiss screeched, gripping her controller fiercely after being bumped off the road.

"Haha, bring it on Ice Queen!" Yang gave the girl a toothy grin,

Ruby laughed at the feud between her usual partner and sister, doing her best to stay on track. Blake was still casually moving her controls, humming along to the course music. It was a close call at the end, but still not a surprise as Blake came in first, Ruby closely following by mere milliseconds, and a few seconds later Yang and Weiss crossed the line. Ruby cheered, throwing her hands up in the air and reaching over to hug Weiss, wiggling her hands in attempt to reach Blake and Yang.

"Well, I guess it's not that big of a surprise Blake came in first," Yang flippantly stated, setting her controller down and moving forward to grab Ruby's laptop. "So, let's check out the chat, shall we? Let's see here…

"'why do yang and wice fight so much?'" Yang read off, snickering.

"First off," Weiss huffed, her "Ice Queen" mode activated, "it's spelled W-E-I-S-S! And second, I wouldn't say it's 'fighting' as much as it's a friendly rivalry."

"She just wants to get revenge for the last time I beat her in a racing game."

"I have a record to keep!"

"Yeah, but Blake won this time!" Ruby chimed in, gesturing towards said girl.

"Sure, but Yang still came in place before me!"

Blake rolled her eyes at her roommate, taking the laptop from Yang and choosing a question herself. "'ur all so cute wher do u get ur pajamas?' Well that's not exactly a question we'd normally except."

"Aw, thanks, though!" Ruby blushed, leaning back and gushing.

"They're not that special of clothes, though, buddy, just something to sleep in." Yang answered, pulling at her shirt.

"Maybe yours," Weiss huffed, crossing her legs carefully.

"Well we can't all spend money on name brand _pajamas_!"

Weiss sniffed, taking the laptop from Blake, looking at the chat with judging eyes. "'does this make freezerburn finally canon?'"

"Hell yeah!" Yang pumped a fist in the air, smirking over at the girl in white. Between the two, Blake rolled her eyes at the indignant scoff from Weiss. "In some way!"

The chat blew up with comments, some people cheering and others complaining. Ruby peered over and laughed at the overflow of viewers typing in all caps about their ships.

"So does this mean Ladybug is the next to be canon?" Blake joked, giving a teasing look to Ruby, who sputtered.

"I think some people would rather Rosewick be canon it seems," Yang snickered, leaning across Blake and Weiss to get a look at the laptop. Ruby stammered more, picked up the laptop, trying, and failing, to hold back a blush at the new constant flow of comments about the new ship.

"Who knows, maybe that'll be the next canon ship," Blake added, leaning against Yang's shoulders. Ruby shot a half-hearted glare, puffing up her cheeks and placing the laptop back on the table in front.

"I ship it," Yang joked, placing a hand on Blake's head, toying with her bow.

"Oh my God," Ruby groaned, running her hands over her face. "You have got to be kidding me, Yang." The blonde just shrugged, still smirking

"Well I don't think Ladybug is going to be canon either," Blake added, sharing a laugh with Yang.

Ruby just sighed irritably and gave a look at the time. "Well I think this stream has gone on long enough!"

"Wait, you didn't answer a question," Weiss pointed out, a faint smirk on her face as well.

"Yeah, c'mon sis!" Yang moved forward to the laptop, skimming the comments and choosing one. "Let's see here…we got questions about Ladybug, questions about Bumblebee, a ton of questions about Rosewick," Yang wiggled her eyebrows in Ruby's direction, the other girl turning as red as her controller in response.

"Just choose a question, Yang!" Ruby snapped, trying to sound angry, but was betrayed by the squeak in her voice.

"Okay, okay, no fun with you…alright here's one: 'been wondering for a wile, who edits you're videos? no offence but none of you look like video editers.'"

"Well," Weiss huffed, "ignoring the sexist implications and annoying spelling errors,"

"Weiss," Ruby warned, getting another sharp exhale from the girl in white. "Well, to answer the question, Blake edits my videos mostly. I tried to in the beginning but when Blake saw my attempts she literally pushed my chair away from my computer and took over, which was quite rude!"

"It was atrocious, Ruby," Blake sighed in mock irritation.

"Anyway," Ruby quickly added, "it's time to close this stream up.

"I just want to thank everyone for joining tonight and to expect the video for _The Evil Within_ as well as this sometime this week! See you guys later!"

.

After closing up the stream and turning off the T.V., Ruby turned to her roommates with a mixture of exasperation and embarrassment.

"Aw, what's that look for, sis?" Yang teased, stretching as she stood up and moved towards the smaller girl.

"Why are people so obsessed with shipping us?" Ruby threw her hands up in the air with annoyance. "We're real living people!"

"They're just interested, Ruby," Blake added, getting up from her place with Weiss and moving off to her room. "I don't think it's that bad."

"Uhg! I don't post videos just for people to talk about my possible romantic relationships with my friends!"

"Sure, some people can get a little creepy, but I think it's endearing."

"Whatever…as long as it doesn't get in the way of my games…"


End file.
